Is it Only Me that Loving You?
by anotherdreamer626
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah hampir 3 tahun berpacaran. Selama itu pula Mingyu mengerti bahwa kekasihnya itu tsundere akut. Wonwoo bukanlah tipe yang dapat menunjukkan perasaannya dengan mudah, termasuk kepada Mingyu. Namun bagaimana jika akhirnya sikap Wonwoo yang dingin membuat Mingyu mulai meragukan perasaan Wonwoo..? TAGS :Mingyu; Wonwoo ; MEANIE ;MEANIE COUPLE, BL, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Typo, unedited.

Author P.O.V

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mulai berpacaran saat Mingyu kelas 2 SMA. Saat itu Wonwoo yang sudah kelas 3, baru saja selesai upacara perpisahan, ketika Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dan menyatakan perasaannya di salah satu koridor sekolah. Wonwoo menerima pernyataan cinta Mingyu, dan sejak saat itu keduanya reami berpacaran. Hubungan keduanya berjalan baik, meski mereka tidak bisa terlalu sering bertemu, karena Wonwoo yang sudah sibuk menjadi mahasiswa. Karena itu, selepas SMA Mingyu memutuskan masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan Wonwoo, agar keduanya bisa lebih sering bertemu. Hanya saja mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Wonwoo mengambil jurusan sastra karena kecintaannya terhadap buku, dan Mingyu mengambil Desain Grafis.

Selama hampir 3 tahun ini juga Mingyu sangat mengerti bahwa Wonwoo bukanlah tipe yang menyukai PDA. Jangankan skinship, Wonwoo bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata romantis kepada Mingyu. Setiap kali Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat seperti "Aku Merindukanmu" atau "Aku Mencintaimu hyung", Wonwoo hanya akan menjawab dengan "hmmm", "iyaa", "Aku juga". Tidak pernah Wonwoo yang lebih dahulu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut kepada Mingyu. Ketika mereka pergi kencan pun, selalu Mingyu yang berinisiatif menggandeng Wonwoo.

Awalnya Mingyu memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Baginya yang penting dalam hati Wonwoo, ia mencintai Mingyu. Namun percakapannya kemarin siang bersama para sahabatnya di Kafe dekat kampus mereka membuat Mingyu yang termenung di kamarnya.

 _Flashback:_

 _Hoshi :"Mingyu-yah, sebenarnya aku tidak enak mengatakan ini, tetapi sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo"_

 _Tanya Hoshi, senior Mingyu di kampus_

 _Mingyu : "Tentu saja kami berpacaran hyung, bukankah sudah jelas"_

 _Hoshi: "Aku tau kalian berpacaran. Tapi wajah kekasihmu itu datar sekali. Aku bahkan tak berani menegurnya. Kadang kalau melihat kalian aku merasa seperti hanya kau yang berjuang dalam hubungan kalian."_

 _Mingyu : "Mengapa kau berbicara begitu hyung?"_

 _/ujar Mingyu bingung/_

 _Hoshi: "Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Pernahkah dia mengatakan dia mencintaimu secara langsung? pernahkah dia menggandengmu, memelukmu, atau mungkin menciummu?"_

 _Mingyu terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan sunbaenya itu_

 _Mingyu : "ehmm... belum pernah hyung."_

 _Seungcheol : "APA? Jadi kalian sudah hampir berpacaran 3 tahun, dan Wonwoo belum pernah mengatakan dia mencintaimu lebih dulu?"_

 _Ujar Seungcheol, senior Mingyu di klub basket semasa SMA yang diam sedari tadi bicara dengan suara cukup besar, untung suasana kafe sedang sepi._

 _Mingyu hanya mengangguk pelan._

 _Hoshi : "Sekarang pertanyaan kedua. Selama berpacaran, pernahkah dia berinisiatif untuk melakukan skinship, misalnya menggandeng atau merangkulmu begitu ?"_

 _Mingyu : ". . . Tidak pernah juga hyung."_

 _/raut wajah Mingyu mulai terlihat lesu/_

 _Hoshi : "Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhirku. Selama kalian pacaran, pernahkah dia memberikan kejutan padamu saat kau ulang tahun atau saat kalian merayakan anniversary mungkin?"_

 _Mingyu : "Kami biasanya hanya merayakan anniversary dengan nonton film dan makan malam hyung. Ehmm.. kalau surprise sepertinya belum pernah, tapi Wonwoo hyung selalu memberiku kado saat ulang tahun."_

 _Seungcheol : "Apa Kado yang ia berikan?"_

 _Mingyu : "Buku pengembangan diri dan buku motivasi hyung."_

 _Hoshi dan Seungcheol hanya bertatapan, kemudian menghelakan nafas kasar,memikirkan betapa tidak romantisnya kado yang diberikan Wonwoo._

 _Hoshi : "Mingyu-ya, kau tau pacarku Jihoon kan..?"_

 _Mingyu : /menggangguk pelan/_

" _Memangnya kenapa hyung?"_

 _Hoshi : "Sekilas Jihoon dan Wonwoo sepertinya memiliki kepribadian yang cukup mirip. Keduanya pendiam dan tampak tidak suka menunjukkan skinship di depan umum. Berbeda dengan Jeonghan Hyung yang sangat romantis dengan Seungcheol hyung."_

 _Seungcheol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan Hoshi langsung melirik._

 _Seungcheol : "Yah, mengapa kau bawa-bawa aku dan kekasihku."_

 _Hoshi : "Karena kalian terkenal sebagai 'CC' teromantis di kampus ini hyung. Oiya kembali lagi, Jihoonku walau terlihat seram, ia selalu memuatkanku sup rumput laut saat ulang tahun. Ia juga membuat lagu sebagai kado anniversary kami kemarin. Dan terkadang ia juga bisa sangat manja padaku saat ia sakit atau menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat Wonwoo begitu padamu. Selalu saja kau yang berinisiatif duluan."_

 _. . . . ._

 _Mingyu terdiam_

 _Hoshi : "Aku bukan ingin membanding-bandingkan Wonwoo dengan Jihoon Mingyu-yah. Hanya saja dalam sebuah hubungan seharusnya kedua belah pihak saling memperjuangkan, namun pada kasusmu sepertinya tidak begitu. Ada baiknya kau bertanya langsung pada Wonwoo mengenai bagaimana perasaannya padamu agar semuanya jelas."_

 _Flashback end_

Mingyu P.O.V

Setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya ucapan Hoshi hyung ada benarnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin mendengar ucapan sayang atau mendapatkan surprise dari orang yang paling dicintainya, apalagi mereka sudah bersama selama sekian tahun. _Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menanyakannya pada Wonwoo hyung tanpa membuatnya tersinggung.?_ Aku mengambil ponselku yang ku letakkan di nakas kemudian mengetikkan pesan chat untuk Wonwoo Hyung. Mungkin kami harus bertemu untuk membicarakan hal ini.

To : Wonwoo Hyung

Selamat malam Hyung, besok Kau sibuk tidak ?

From : Wonwoo Hyung

Sepertinya tidak, ada apa..?

To : Wonwoo Hyung

Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hyung, bisa?

From : Wonwoo Hyung

Baiklah, jam berapa?

To : Wonwoo Hyung

Besok aku jemput jam 4 hyung, sampai jumpa besok.

From : Wonwoo Hyung

Hmm..

To : Wonwoo Hyung

Apa kau sudah mengantuk Hyung? Baiklah selamat tidur hyung. I love you

From : Wonwoo Hyung

Hmm. Kau juga.

Aku menghela nafas melihat balasan singkat dari Wonwoo hyung, bahkan ketika kami berkirim pesan jawabannya selalu saja singkat seperti ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur setelah melihat jam yang hampir menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Besok aku harap semuanya bisa jelas Hyung, ujarku sambil memandang foto Wonwoo hyung di wallpaper ponselku yang kuambil diam-diam saat ia sedang focus membaca di perpustakaan kampus. Dan tak lama kemudian aku pun terlelap.

To be continue...

Hai dear Readers..!

Makasih, sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca FF ini.

I really love MEANIE, cuma kadang ngerasa sedih kalo liat Wonwoo diem aja padahal Mingyu udah ngode2.../lah/Hingga akhirnya muncul ide buat bikin ff ini.

Ini FF Chaptered pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf kalo masih banyak banget kekurangannya.

Reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys Love, DLDR**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Typo, un-edited**

 **Wonwoo P.O.V**

Aku sedang membaca buku di tempat tidur, ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku membukanya dan ternyata notifikasi chat dari Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirku membaca isi chat yg dikiriminya. Mingyu mengajakku kencan pada hari Sabtu besok. Segera aku mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Mingyu. Beberapa kali aku mencoba mengetikkan kalimat manis, namun kembali kuhapus dan berakhir dengan balasan singkat yang hanya berisi beberapa kata.

Jika dilihat dari kalimat balasanku, mungkin akan terlihat seperti aku cuek atau bersikap tidak terlalu peduli dengan ajakan Mingyu. Bukan aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku malu untuk menuliskan atau mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti yang Mingyu lakukan padaku. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut _skinship._ Terkadang aku iri melihat pasangan-pasangan lain yang biasa saja ketika bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di depan umum.

Aku dan Mingyu memang cukup sering pergi kencan saat _weekend_. Entah itu untuk menonton film, makan malam, pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan atau mengunjungi tempat wisata di sekitar Seoul. Biasanya Mingyu sering mengajakku ke tempat yang ramai dikunjungi para pasangan seperti Sungai Han, Namsan Tower, atau Banpo bridge sekedar untuk menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Aku merasa tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, kututup buku yang sedang kubaca dan mematikan lampu kamarku, bersiap tidur setelah membalas chat terakhir Mingyu.

 _ **Keesokan Harinya**_

 _ **Wonwoo P.O.V**_

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahku ketika aku melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.05. Aku pun bergegas untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, aku membuka lemari bajuku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar pakaian untuk mencari yang mana yang cocok kukenakan untuk kencan hari ini. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna mint, dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan beberapa kali bolak balik memperhatikan penampilanku dari cermin besar disudut kamar untuk memastikan bahwa penampikanku sudah rapi dan terlihat manis dihadapan Mingyu nanti, aku pun siap ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 15.40 menit.

Aku menunggu di ruang tengah apartemen kecilku sambil bermain game sembari menunggu Mingyu. Aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul semenjak kuliah, karena kedua orang tuaku dan adikku satu-satunya Bohyuk tinggal di kota kelahiranku, Changwon. Semasa SMA aku tinggal di rumah Jeonghan Hyung yang merupakan sepupuku, karena waktu itu orang tuaku belum mengijinkanku tinggal sendiri dengan alasan aku belum mengenal Seoul dengan baik.

Aku sedang serius memainkan game di ponsel, ketika bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku bergegas membukakan pintu bagi Mingyu. Dan aku terdiam ketika melihatnya di depan pintu apartemenku. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dari penampilan Mingyu. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek dipadukan dengan _washed jeans_ berwarna biru . Hanya saja, tubuhnya yang proporsional membuatnya terlihat seperti model bahkan ketika mengenakan pakaian biasa.

"Sudah siap, hyung" ujar Mingyu sambil memberikan tersenyum kecil

"Hmm…" aku menggumam dan berbalik sebentar untuk menutup pintu apartemenku.

 _Ketika selesai, aku berbalik menghadap Mingyu yang berdiri hanya beberapa cm dihadapanku, membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat._

"Kajja" Mingyu berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku.

 _Untunglah Mingyu berjalan didepanku, sehingga dia tidak menyadari pipiku memerah karena perlakuannya._

 **Author P.O.V**

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil Mingyu. Suasan hening. Biasanya memang Mingyu yang akan membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kau mau kita kemana Hyung..?" _Mingyu bertanya sambil menyetir_

"Terserah Kau saja" _jawab wonwoo singkat_

"Setiap kita pergi kencan, selalu terserah padaku, Apa kau tidak memiliki tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi hyung"

"Bagiku kemanapun sama saja" _ujar Wonwoo masih dengan wajah datarnya_

 _Mingyu pun terdiam sejenak, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum menghela nafas pelan._

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita pergi makan saja dulu"

Keduanya pun makan di salah satu restoran Itali yang sering mereka kunjungi. Keduanya baru selesai menghabiskan pasta di hadapan mereka, ketika Mingyu bertanya.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke Incheon sebentar ya Hyung.." _Mingyu berkata sambil memberikan puppy eyes nya pada Wonwoo_

"Memangnya mau apa kesana ?" _Wonwoo bertanya sambil menghabiskan es krim di hadapannya_

"Aku hanya sedang ingin melihat pantai, kau mau kan hyung" _Mingyu memberi tatapan memelas_

"Baiklah" _Wonwoo mengangguk pelan._

Di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Duduk bersebelahan di atas pasir di tepi pantai, menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat _._ Suasana pantai sepi, karena memang hari sudah mulai gelap. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja selain Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang masih betah menikmati hembusan angin pantai. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suara deburan ombak yang mengisi keheningan diantara keduanya.

Setelah beberapa saat saling membisu, Mingyu pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu hyung?" _Mingyu berkata sambil menatap Wonwoo._

"Ada apa ? Tanya saja." _Wonwoo menjawab dengan matanya yang masih melihat kearah pantai._

"Emmm…Mengapa kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu, pandangan keduanya bertemu, tatapan Wonwoo sulit diartikan bagi Mingyu. Mungkin pertanyaan ini terdengar bodoh, tetapi Mingyu ingin tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Wonwoo terhadapnya. Setelah beberapa saat keduanya tenggelam dalam pandangan masing-masing, Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya sebelum kemudian berujar pelan.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu..?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu hyung." _Mingyu menjawab lemah._

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Apa kau meragukan perasaanku, Gyu"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terluka. Inilah yang Mingyu takutkan, melukai perasaan Wonwoo. Tapi ia hanya butuh kejelasan, itu saja.

" Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja…" _Mingyu terdiam sejenak_

"Hanya saja selama hampir 3 tahun kita berpacaran, aku belum pernah mendengar langsung kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku hyung. Aku… Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang kau fikirkan tentangku... Itu saja" _Mingyu berujar lirih dan pandangannya menunduk menatapi butiran pasir pantai._

Sesungguhnya Wonwoo tidak tega melihat rona kekecewaan di wajah Mingyu. Mingyu adalah sosok ceria, mudah bergaul dan disenangi banyak orang _._ Belum pernah Mingyu terlihat lemah seperti ini dihadapan Wonwoo kecuali satu kali, saat ia kalah dalam pertandingan basket sewaktu masih SMA dulu. Wonwoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dapat membuat Mingyu lebih baik. Wonwoo sadar Mingyu sudah sangat sabar menghadapi sikapnya yang dingin selama ini. Dan Wonwoo sepertinya tau, bahwa cepat atau lambat, Mingyu akan menanyakan hal ini. Tapi lidahnya kelu, seolah tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Otaknya berpikir keras, berusaha merangkai kalimat yang ingin didengar oleh Mingyu. Namun sepertinya Wonwoo belum mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengucapkannya secara langsung kepada Mingyu. Mulut kecilnya berapa kali membuka dan menutup, namun tak ada satu katapun yang terucap.

"Bisakah aku tidak menjawabnya sekarang Mingyu-yah. Aku… aku butuh waktu ." _Suara Wonwoo sangat pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Mingyu._

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan hyung. Itu saja. Tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, apalagi butuh waktu"

 _Mingyu bicara dengan nada kesal._

"Aku mengerti Mingyu, tapi… a…aku…" _Raut kekecewaan jelas tampak pada wajah tampan Mingyu, yang kemudian menghela nafas kasar_

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu maumu, Hyung." Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Hari sudah malam, Ayo kita pulang !"

Mingyu bangkit dari tempat ia duduk, menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk membantunya berdiri, kemudian berbalik berjalan ke arah mobilnya diparkir tanpa menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang masih terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menyadari Mingyu sudah berjalan jauh di depannya dan berlari kecil ke arah parkiran.

Suasana perjalanan pulang di dalam mobil sangat canggung. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Mingyu tampak masih kesal, dan Wonwoo yang takut sekaligus cemas karena baru kali ini ia melihat Mingyu seperti ini. Setelah kurang lebih menempuh perjalanan 30 menit tanpa sepatah katapun, mobil Mingyu berhenti di pelataran apartemen Wonwoo.

"Sudah sampai hyung." _Mingyu berkata tanpa menatap Wonwoo  
_

" Baiklah, terima kasih Mingyu untuk hari ini. Hati-Hati di jalan. Selamat Malam." _jawab Wonwoo, kikuk_

"Emmm. Kau juga Hyung."

 _Setelah melihat Wonwoo turun dan masuk di lobi apartemennya, Mingyu langsung mengegas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menjauhi apartemen Wonwoo  
_

Wonwoo sedikit kecewa, karena biasanya Mingyu akan mengantarkan Wonwoo sampai depan pintu apartemennya, lalu memberikan pelukan hangat atau kecupan singkat di kening Wonwoo sebelum pamit pulang, namun sepertinya tidak dengan hari ini. Wonwoo mengerti bahwa suasana hati Mingyu sedang tidak baik dikarenakan dirinya juga, ia pun berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut dan bergegas masuk ke apartemennya.

 **Wonwoo P.O.V**

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, sebelum kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Kuraih ponselku dan mengusap layar untuk melihat adakah pesan masuk, namun ternyata tidak ada. Mingyu biasanya akan mengabariku jika ia sudah tiba dirumah setelah kami kencan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kecewa padaku. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat suasana hati Mingyu membaik. Aku tidak ingin Mingyu mendiamiku seperti ini. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Aku berbaring dan terlalu terlarut dalam fikiranku, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur di sisi ranjang sambil tetap menggenggam ponsel.

To Be Continue…

Annyeong Readers…^_^

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih review di Chapter 1. Review kalian bikin aku semangat untuk bikin lanjutannya.

Aku udah coba perbaiki cara penulisan supaya lebih enak dibaca.

Tetep ditunggu sarannya yah supaya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Enjoy Reading..*-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys Love, DLDR**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Typo, un-edited**

 **Wonwoo P.O.V**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyeruak di sela-sela gorden kamar mulai mengusik tidurku. Aku mengucek kedua mataku sebelum membukanya perlahan, ternyata hari sudah terang. Kulihat jam beker di nakasku yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Aku meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal, berharap ada pesan dari Mingyu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku letakkan lagi ponsel itu di nakas, tidak ada pesan dari Mingyu dari tadi malam. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal. Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu bersikap dingin padaku. Aku mengerti jika dia merasa kecewa, tetapi bukankah selama ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Bahkan beberapa bulan lagi anniversary kami yang ketiga. Tapi kenapa dia mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini sekarang. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum kemudian beranjak dari kasur, berniat untuk mandi agar aku dapat berpikir lebih jernih.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian aku menuju dapur kecilku, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan sarapan. Aku tidak pandai memasak, beberapa kali aku mencoba membuat makanan, hampir semuanya hancur atau tidak dapat dimakan karena terlalu pedas, terlalu asin dan masih banyak lagi. Yang bisa aku masak hanyalah mie instant, tapi sepertinya stok mie ku sudah habis. Akhirnya aku berakhir dengan semangkuk sereal yang ternyata juga hanya tersisa sedikit. Sepertinya hari ini aku harus ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa stok makanan instan.

Jika Mingyu mengetahui hal ini maka dia mungkin akan mengomeliku. Karena tidak bisa memasak, aku seringkali memakan makanan instan atau mengorder _fast food_ yang melayani pesan antar. Aku memiliki lambung yang lemah, sehingga terkadang perutku akan sakit jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan instan terus menerus. Jika sudah begitu, maka Mingyu akan belanja banyak sekali bahan makanan dan buah-buahan dan menaruhnya di kulkasku. Dia juga akan membuatkan beberapa jenis makanan dan menungguiku memakan semua masakannya sampai habis. Bisa dikatakan, dapurku lebih sering dipakai oleh Mingyu daripada aku yang pemilik apartemen.

Haah…kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Mingyu. Aku sedang termenung ketika ponselku berbunyi, dengan cepat aku meraihnya, berharap menerima pesan dari Mingyu, namun lagi-lagi aku kecewa. Barusan ternyata Jihoon yang mengirimiku pesan, dia minta aku membantunya dengan project lagu barunya lagi. Aku meng-iyakan ajakan Jihoon karena kebetulan aku memang tidak memiliki rencana hari ini. Kami berjanji bertemu di perpustakaan kampus satu jam lagi, aku pun bersiap-siap dan mengganti pakaian, sebelum meninggalkan apartemenku dan beranjak menuju kampus.

Oh ya, jika kalian ingin tahu, aku dan Jihoon sudah berteman sejak SMA, dia teman sebangku ku. Sifat aku dan Jihoon yang sama-sama tidak banyak bicara anehnya justru membuat kami akrab. Ketika memasuki bangku kuliah, aku dan Jihoon memilih Universitas yang sama, sehingga kami bisa tetap sering bertemu. Hanya saja Jihoon memutuskan mengambil jurusan music sedangkan aku memilih jurusan sastra. Sesekali Jihoon memang meminta bantuanku untuk me- _review_ kumpulan lirik yang dibuatnya.

Aku sudah tiba di perpustakaan kampus. Karena hari Minggu, suasanya perpus lebih sepi dari biasanya. Aku mencoba mencari sosok sahabat mungilku itu, ketika melihatnya melambaikan tangan dari salah satu sudut ruangan.

 **Author P.O.V**

"Ada apa lagi kali ini Ji.? Kau ingin aku membantu lirikmu lagi..?" _goda Wonwoo_

"Hehe… Emmm Iya won. Ini merupakan tugas utama dari Prof. Kang semester ini. Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa lirik yang sudah kutulis, apakah sudah cukup baik atau tidak"

 _Jihoon berujar sambil tertawa kikuk_

"Coba kulihat sebentar…. Ehmmm, sepertinya sudah bagus Ji, hanya saja ada beberapa kata yang sebaiknya diganti, supaya lebih enak didengar" _ucap Wonwoo_

 _Wonwoo pun mengoret-oret kertas lirik yang diberikan Jihoon, mengubah beberapa bagian liriknya agar terdengar lebih indah._

"Sudah Ji, kurasa seperti ini akan terdengar lebih baik" _Wonwoo menyerahkan kembali kertas lirik tadi kepada Jihoon._

"Terima kasih Wonwoo-ya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih kau traktir makan siang, bagaimana..?" _Tanya Jihoon_

"Call " _ujar wonwoo bersemangat._

Kedua sahabat itu pun pergi meninggalkan kampus, menuju salah satu kedai makanan Korea yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan siang bersama, karena memiliki jadwal kuliah yang berbeda. Setelah sampai di kedai dan memesan makanan, keduanya pun membicarakan banyak hal sambil menyantap makan siang mereka, mulai dari tugas kuliah, hingga pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan pribadi mereka.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung" _Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba_

"Hubungan kami baik. Kau sendiri. Hubunganmu dengan Mingyu bagaimana."

 _Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab._

"Aku dengan Mingyu juga baik-baik saja. Oh ya, Ji bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu..?"

"Kau ini, mengapa serius sekali, tentu saja boleh. Tanya saja."

"Aku bertanya ini padamu karena aku tau kau tipe yang tidak mudah mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung, sama seperti aku."

 _Wonwoo menghentikan perkataannya sejenak_

 _Jihoon berhenti menyuapkan makanan mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu bicara dengan nada serius seperti ini._

"Kau mencintai Soonyoung kan, Ji?"

 _Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya, semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Wonwoo_

"Kau ini bicara apa ? Tentu aku mencintai Soonyoung, jika tidak aku tidak akan berpacaran dengannya"

 _Jawab Jihoon yang sebenarnya masih tidak paham maksud Wonwoo menanyakan hal ini padanya._

"Apa kau pernah, mengatakan di depan Soonyoung secara langsung, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya..? Misalnya ' _Aku Mencintaimu Soonyoung-ah'_ atau semacamnya"

"Kau ini, kenapa menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh begini sih..?" _Jihoon menjawab dengan menunjukkan wajah keheranan kepada wonwoo_

"Jawab saja, pernah tidak..?" _Wonwoo bertanya tidak sabar._

"Kau kan tahu dengan baik bagaimana sifatku Won. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengungkapkan hal; seperti itu secara langsung." _Jawab Jihoon santai_

"Lalu apakah Soonyoung pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu padamu..?"

"Tidak, Soonyoung tidak pernah membahas hal itu denganku. Ttapi aku sadar, walau Soonyoung mungkin tidak mengatakannya, Ia pasti ingin mendengar pernyataan seperti itu dariku, jadi sesekali aku menyatakannya secara tidak langsung" _Jihoon menjelaskan kepada wonwoo._

"Secara tidak langsung bagaimana maksudmu ?" _Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah bingung._

"Yah secara tidak langsung, seperti ketikang aku mengiriminya lagu yang khusus aku buat untuknya, di liriknya terdapat kalimat-kalimat yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan secara langsung, tetapi karena aku menyampaikan dalam bentuk nyanyian, aku tidak merasa canggung mengucapkannya. Atau misalnya ketika aku membuatkannya bekal, aku membuat telur atau nasinya berbentuk hati agar terkesan romantis."

 _Jihoon tertawa kecil setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan pipi gembilnya menampilkan semburat merah, ._

"Aagh, sebenarnya aku malu membicarakan hal ini padamu Won, hanya saja karena kau sahabat baikku, kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini padaku.?"

 _Wonwoo masih diam. Tatapannya kosong memandangi makanan di hadapannya. Jihoon pun memberanikan diri bertanya._

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Mingyu, ?"

 _Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jihoon. Namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo._

"Memangnya kalian ada masalah apa .?" _Jihoon kembali bertanya, setelah memahami, bahwa benar sahabatnya ini memang sedang ada masalah._

"Sepertinya Mingyu marah padaku Ji..?"

 _Jihoon menatap Wonwoo bingung. Wonwoo yang mengerti arti tatapan Jihoon menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak berhubungan seharian ini.._

"Fiuhhh.." _Jihoon menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar cerita Wonwoo._

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau Mingyu kesal padamu Won. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak kecewa jika sudah bertahun-tahun berpacaran tetapi tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya secara langsung."

"Aku tahu Ji. Aku pun ingin seperti orang lain, yang bisa dengan mudah menyampaikan isi hatinya, tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Hanya saja aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu dan mungkin memang tidak bisa seperti itu." _Keluh Wonwoo sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya_

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu secara langsung, mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu dengan cara lain. Dengan tulisan misalnya, bukankah kau pintar merangkai kata-kata puitis Won. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Mingyu melalui tulisan, seperti aku yang menyampaikan perasaanku melalui lagu. Awalnya mungkin akan tersasa sulit, tapi itu karena kau belum terbiasa. Karena itu kau harus mencoba sedikit-demi sedikit lebih membuka diri kepada Mingyu. Dia sudah sangat sabar selama ini terhadapmu. Jadi sekarang giliranmu untuk membalasnya. Kau tidak ingin nanti dia meninggalkanmu karena lelah menunggu kan."

 _Jihoon berusaha memberi pemahaman kepada Wonwoo sambil tetap menyantap makan siangnya._

 _Wonwoo sedari tadi terdiam dan tampak merenungkan ucapan Jihoon._

"Iya, ucapanmu benar Ji, Mingyu sudah sangat sabar menghadapi sifat dinginku selama ini. Sekarang giliranku untuk membalas perhatian yang selama ini diberikan Mingyu padaku. Terima kasih atas saranmu Ji." _Ucap wonwoo sambil tersenyum_

"Santai saja, Won. Kau kan sahabatku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku. Hehe."

Keduanya melanjutkan santap siang mereka yang sempat terhenti. Setelah pesanan mereka habis, mereka beranjak dari kedai, berniat untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing _._

"Sampai Jumpa won, Semoga berhasil ya. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, hubungi aku saja."

 _Ucap Jihoon sebelum berjalan kearah yang berbeda, karena Wonwoo pulang menggunakan Bus, sedangkan Jihoon menggunakan kereta._

"Tentu Ji, sekali lagi terima kasih" _ucap Wonwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jihoon yang mulai terlihat menjauh._

Malam itu, Wonwoo duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Di hadapannya terdapat beberapa kertas beserakan. Berisi hal-hal yang selama ini ingin disampaikan secara langsung oleh Wonwoo. Berulang kali Wonwoo terlihat mencoret tulisannya atau meremas kertas di hadapannya, karena dirasanya tidak sesuai. Sudah hampir 3 jam Wonwoo mencoba menuangkan perasaannya pada selembar kertas, hingga akhirnya selesai sudah dua lembar surat di kertas berukuran A5, yang berisi semua perasaan Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa ia ungkapkan . Mungkin terlihat lucu untuk masih menyampaikan perasaan melalui surat di zaman dimana segala sesuatu sudah menggunakan teknologi digital seperti saat ini. Namun bagi Wonwoo, ini merupakan cara yang paling nyaman baginya untuk dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Mingyu.

Surat itu sudah terlipat rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Wonwoo tak sabar menunggu hari esok datang untuk menyampaikan surat itu kepada Mingyu. Wonwoo membersihkan diri, bersiap untuk tidur, berharap hari dapat berganti lebih cepat saat ia tertidur. Dan sepertinya Wonwoo melewatkan makan malamnya hari ini, melupakan bahwa kondisi dirinya yang tidak boleh melewatkan jam makannya barang sekalipun

Wonwoo terbangun esok pagi dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Perutnya melilit, terasa sakit sekali. Rasa mual memenuhi dada Wonwoo yang memaksanya untuk bangkit dalam kondisi lemah, menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana. Wonwoo mendengus pelan, penyakit maag kambuh lagi. Wonwoo baru ingat bahwa ia melewatkan makan malamnya kemarin. Ditambah siang harinya, ia banyak memesan dan menyantap makanan pedas bersama Jihoon.

Wonwoo memaksa membawa tubuh lemahnya kembali ke kamar. Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan nafas yang masih sedikit tersengal. Wonwoo meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di nakas, mencari nomor kontak seseorang dan men- _dial_ nomor tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo..?"

 _terdengar suara seseorang yang baru bangun tidur di seberang sana. Jelas saja, ini mungkin belum jam 6 pagi._

"Ming…hhmm… Minggyuu-yahhhh"

 _Wonwoo bicara dengan suara lemah sambil menahan sakit_

"Wonwoo Hyung..? Ada Apa Hyung..?"

M _ingyu menjawab dengan nada cemas. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mendengar ringisan Wonwoo_

"Bi…bisakah kau ke a..apartemenku sekarang..? Pe…Perutku rasanya mulas sekali..Shhh"

 _Suara ringisan Wonwoo terdengar semakin kuat. Mingyu tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi pada Wonwoo_

"Tunggu disitu hyung, aku segera ke sana." _Segera Mingyu bergegas menggunakan hoodienya dan meraih kunci mobil dan berlari menuju garasi. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Mingyu segera memacu kencang menuju apartemen Wonwoo. Berharap kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja._

To be continue…

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini boring dan hampir ga ada MEANIE nya.

Soalnya chapter ini tujuannya buat menggambarkan perasaan Wonwoo terhadap situasi yang lagi dia hadapin sama Mingyu.

Promise next chapter bakal banyak MEANIE nya lagi

Thanks buat yang udah baca.

Keep give me your Review please…^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys Love, DLDR**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Typo, un-edited**

 **Mingyu P.O.V**

Cuaca pagi ini begitu dingin, aku masih terlelap bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut, ketika ponselku berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Astaga siapa yang menghubungiku jam segini.?! Aku masih sangat mengantuk dan ketika aku berusaha membuka mata, benar saja hari masih gelap. Dalam keadaan setengah tidur aku berusaha meraih dan menjawab panggilan masuk ke ponselku.

"Yeoboseyo" _aku menjawab telfon dengan suara serak._

"Ming…hhmm… Minggyuu-yahhhh..!"

 _Ini suara Wonwoo Hyung, mengapa dia terdengar seperti orang kesakitan. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku sembari mengucek mata,_

"Wonwoo Hyung..? A-ada Apa..?"

 _Aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir._

"Bi…bisakah kau ke a..apartemenku sekarang..? Pe…Perutku rasanya mulas sekali..Shhh"

 _Bisa kudengar suara ringisan Wonwoo hyung yang terdengar begitu kesakitan._

"Tunggu disitu hyung, aku segera ke sana."

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil kunci mobil dan hoodie yang tergeletak di meja belajar dan memakainya sambil berlari menuju garasi. Sungguh aku sangat panik sekarang. Memikirkan Wonwoo hyung kesakitan seorang diri di apartemennya membuat berbagai macam pikiran negatif bermunculan dikepalaku. Aku memacu kendaraanku dengan kencang, untung saja hari masih pagi, sehingga suasana jalan masih lengang.

Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo hyung. Aku teringat dulu pernah menemukannya dalam kondisi terbaling lemas di apartemen sewaktu ia baru saja menjadi mahasiswa. Saat itu Wonwoo hyung melewatkan sarapan dan hanya makan cup ramyun untuk makan siang dan makan malamnya. Ketika diperiksa oleh dokter, ternyata maag Wonwoo hyung yang memang sudah cukup parah kambuh. Sejak itu aku akan selalu mengirimkan pesan singkat sekedar untuk mengingatkannya makan jika dia sedang tidak bersamaku. Terkadang aku mungkin terlihat seperti ibunya, karena sering sekali mengomeli kekasihku itu jika dia mulai terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah yang berujung dengan mengabaikan kesehatannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kemarin sepanjang hari aku sengaja tidak menghubungi Wonwoo hyung. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja setelah kejadian kemarin emosiku masih belum stabil, aku takut jika nanti apa yang kuucapkan memancing pertengkaran diantara kami. Selain itu juga, aku berpikir mungkin dengan tidak berhubungan selama beberapa hari, akan memberikan waktu bagi kami berdua untuk dapat berfikir dan merenungkan masalah ini secara lebih baik.

Aku tidak menduga akan menjadi seperti ini. Wonwoo hyung terkadang memang ceroboh, terutama dalam menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Sifatnya yang suka makan makanan instan, ditambah kecintaannya terhadap kopi dengan kondisi fisiknya yang memang sudah memiliki gangguan pencernaan itu sejak lama itu seringkali membuatku khawatir. Arghh… aku benar-benar menyesal mengabaikannya kemarin.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Wonwoo hyung yang biasanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit kali ini berhasil kutempuh dalam 15 menit saja. Sesampainya di komplek apartemen Wonwoo hyung dan memakirkan mobil, aku bergegas berlari menuju lantai 5, lantai dimana Wonwoo hyung berada. Aku memasukkan kode pin apartemen Wonwoo dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah pintu terbuka aku langsung masuk dan menuju kamar Wonwoo hyung. Kulihat ia disana, di atas kasur dengan posisi fetus dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya. Suara ringisan masih terdengar pelan di kamar itu. Aku menghampirinya dengan cepat. Ya Tuhan…Wajahnya begitu pucat, keringat dingin memenuhi wajah dan lehernya. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Sungguh, aku tidak tega melihat Wonwoo hyung seperti ini.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu hmm?" _aku bertanya cemas. Tanganku mengusap surainya lembut._

"Ming…Mingyu… Pe-perutku.. Perutku melilit… Hummph... rasanya perih sekali " _kulihat bulir airmata kecil mengalir di sudut matanya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan pikirku._

"Tahan sebentar ya Hyung" _ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo hyung._

Segera aku menelepon Dokter Han, dokter yang dulu memeriksa Wonwoo Hyung ketika hal serupa terjadi. Aku pun memberitahukan kondisi Wonwoo hyung melalui telepon. Untungnya Dokter Han bekerja di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang dekat dari sini, sehingga ia bisa tiba kurang dari 10 menit. Saat ini aku berdiri di sisi ranjang sembari menunggui Dokter Han memeriksa Wonwoo Hyung.

 **Author P.O.V**

"Sama seperti dulu Mingyu-yah. Sepertinya Wonwoo melewatkan jam makannya, selain itu mungkin dia juga mengkonsumsi makanan pedas atau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi sehingga asam lambungnya naik, dan menyebabkan maagnya kambuh." _Ujar dokter Han, setelah memeriksa Wonwoo_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dok..?" _Mingyu menatap dokter muda itu dengan wajah bingung._

"Aku akan berikan beberapa obat untuk penyakitnya, namun pastikan Wonwoo makan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengkonsumsi obatnya" _Dokter Han berkata seraya memberikan bungkusan obat kepada Mingyu_

"Ingat, bahwa Wonwoo belum boleh memakan makanan yang pedas dan asam untuk sementara waktu"

"Baik dok, aku mengerti, terima kasih" _Mingyu bicara sambil membungkukkan badannya_

Setelah mengantarkan dokter Han sampai pintu depan, Mingyu menuju dapur, berusaha mencari botol kosong, kemudian ia isi botol tersebut dengan air hangat. Mingyu kembali masuk ke kamar melihat Wonwoo yang masih kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu hyung. Sementara itu tahan botol ini diperutmu, mungkin akan membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya… Tunggu sebentar ya hyung" _Mingyu berbicara lembut sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Wonwoo dengan handuk kecil sebelum beranjak ke dapur._

Sesampainya di dapur, Mingyu membuka kulkas. Berusaha mencari bahan makanan yang bisa ia gunakan, tapi yang tersedia hanya beberapa kaleng dada ayam olahan, beberapa botol jus buah dan susu. Mingyu memutuskan membuat bubur ayam, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia buat dengan bahan yang tersedia. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, bubur pun siap dan Mingyu membawa semangkuk bubur hangat ke kamar Wonwoo.

Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu masih terbaring lemah, dengan tangan kiri masih memegangi botol yang diberikan Mingyu tadi.

"Hyung, ayo makan dulu" _Mingyu berkata lembut.  
_

Wonwoo membuka matanya pelan menatap Mingyu, Mingyu meletakkan mangkuk di nakas untuk membantu Wonwoo duduk di kasur.

"Jaa.. Ayo makan dulu hyung, agar kau bisa minum obat." _Mingyu menyendokkan sesuap bubur, dan ditiupnya beberapa kali, sebelum menyuapkannya kepada Wonwoo._

"Bagaimana..? Enak tidak..?" _Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sembari mengunyah bubur_

Sebenarnya Mingyu sangat pandai memasak, sehingga masakan apapun yang dibuatnya akan terasa enak. Mingyu kembali menyuapkan bubur tadi kepada Wonwoo. Setelah hampir setengah mangkuk bubur itu habis, Wonwoo meminta Mingyu berhenti, karena ia sudah kenyang. Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo memang tidak bisa makan dalam jumlah banyak dengan kondisinya saat ini. Mingyu meletakkan mangkuk bubur, lalu menyodorkan gelas air putih kepada Wonwoo. Mingyu lalu menyiapkan obat dan dengan sabar menunggui kekasihnya itu selesai meminum obatnya.

Setelah Wonwoo selesai, Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk kembali berbaring, lalu menutupi tubuh Wonwoo dengan selimut, meminta Wonwoo untuk mencoba tidur kembali. Mingyu baru saja bangkit dari sisi ranjang, berniat kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan peralatan memasak yang ia gunakan tadi, ketika tangan Wonwoo menggenggam lengannya lemah.

"Jangan pergi Gyu, temani aku disini." _Dengan nada lemah Wonwoo bicara dengan mata sayunya sambil menatap Mingyu_

"Aku hanya akan membereskan ini sebentar hyung, setelah itu aku akan kembali, Eoh..?"

 _Wonwoo menggeleng,_

"Tidak mau, nanti saja cuci piringnya ya.." _Wonwoo berucap lirih_

Mingyu menyerah, kembali Ia duduk disisi ranjang, ketika Wonwoo membuka sebagian selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan menepuk sisi kosong di ranjangnya sambil tetap menatap Mingyu.

"Temani aku sampai aku tertidur ya…?" _Wonwoo berkata sambil memberikan puppy eyes dengan mata sipitnya, membuat Mingyu tertegun._

Mingyu mengerti apa maksud Wonwoo, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo bersikap manja seperti ini. Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat seakan tidak percaya Wonwoo bisa bersikap begitu menggemaskan. Jika saja Wonwoo sedang tidak sakit, mungkin Mingyu sudah menggodanya sampai pipinya memerah dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang memukuli Mingyu karena kesal bercampur malu.

Suara lembut Wonwoo yang memanggil namanya, menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunan singkatnya. Mingyu pun menuruti keinginan Wonwoo. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring di sebelah Wonwoo, lengan kirinya ia jadikan sebagai bantal, kemudian menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya lembut.

Tangan kirinya mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo perlahan, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap perut Wonwoo lembut, berharap dapat membantu mengurangi rasa sakit di perut kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo meletakkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Mingyu. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Mingyu erat. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia bersikap seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin Mingyu menemaninya, memastikan Mingyu akan selalu ada di sisinya hingga saat dia bangun nanti.

Elusan lembut dikepala Wonwoo, membuatnya mengantuk. Perlahan-lahan Wonwoo mulai terlelap, deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan dirinya sudah tertidur pulas. Mingyu yang sedari tadi berbaring bersama Wonwoo juga ikut mengantuk. Terbangun terlalu pagi karena telepon dari kekasihnya yang tengah sakit ini membuat Mingyu kehilangan beberapa jam tidurnya yang berharga. Beberapa saat setelah Wonwoo tertidur, Mingyu pun akhirnya mulai terlelap perlahan. Namun ketika baru akan terlelap, Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo mengigau dengan suara lemah.

" _Mingyu-yah, Mianhae. Maafkan aku…Jangan acuhkan aku lagi…eummm..?"_ kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Wonwoo. Beberapa saat kemudian, nafas Wonwoo kembali teratur, menandakan dirinya sudah kembali tertidur. Suara imut Wonwoo yang sedang mengigau, ditambah dengan kalimat permohonan maaf Wonwoo yang begitu menggemaskan, membuat senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir Mingyu. Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo lembut, kemudian meng-eratkan pelukannya, menarik Wonwoo lebih dekat ke dalam dekapannya, sebelum ia pun ikut tertidur pulas.

 **Mingyu P.O.V**

Aku terbangun dengan mendapati diriku tengah memeluk Wonwoo hyung erat. Wajah damainya yang sedang tidur terlihat sungguh menggemaskan. Kulihat jam di samping nakas, menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, aku tertidur sekitar 1 jam rupanya. Perlahan aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo hyung di pingganggku, dan bangkit perlahan dari kasur, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan kekasih emo ku ini. Aku menyelimutinya kembali, sebelum beranjak membawa mangkuk dan gelas ke dapur, bermaksud membereskan peralatan masak yang tadi kugunakan.

Setelah membereskan urusanku di dapur, Aku merasa gerah dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Aku mengambil satu kaos oblong biru dan celana basket di lemari Wonwoo hyung untuk aku kenakan, karena aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Untunglah postur tubuh Wonwoo hyung hampir sama denganku jadi aku bisa meminjam pakaiannya, meski tubuhnya terlalu kurus jika dibandingkan denganku. Aku kembali masuk ke kamar, dan ternyata Wonwoo hyung masih terlelap. Aku berniat untuk duduk disisi kasur, menemani Wonwoo hyung, ketika aku melewati meja belajar Wonwoo hyung, dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah amplop biru dengan namaku tertulis di bagian depannya.

" _Apa ini..?"_ Pikirku dalam hati, sebelum aku membuka amplop tersebut dan mendapatkan dua lembar kertas berisi tulisan tangan Wonwoo Hyung.

.

.

.

. _  
to be continue…._

Halo dear readers…

Isi suratnya di next chapter yah…hehe

Makasih buat yang masih meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic gaje ini.

Makasih banyak juga buat yang terus ngasih review, bikin author semangat buat update ff ini.

Tetep Read and Reviews yah.

Kalo ada saran/request baik buat ceritanya atau cara penulisannya silahkan disampaikan.

Happy reading ….^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Boys Love, DLDR**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **Typo, un-edited**

" _Apa ini..?" Pikirku dalam hati, sebelum aku membuka amplop tersebut dan mendapatkan dua lembar kertas berisi tulisan tangan Wonwoo Hyung._

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mingyu P.O.V**

Ini terlihat seperti surat, tidak ini memang surat. ' _Apakah surat ini ditujukan padaku ?'_ aku bicara dalam hati. Melihat namaku tertera pada bagian depan amplop, sepertinya benar, surat ini memang ditujukan untukku. Aku duduk di depan meja belajar, kemudian membuka lambaran surat berisi tulisan tangan yang begitu kukenali.

 _Mingyu-yah, Annyeong ^_^_

 _Ini aku, Wonwoo. Kau mungkin merasa aneh mengapat tiba-tiba aku menulis surat untukmu di era 4G seperti ini. Tapi ini mungkin satu-satunya cara yang nyaman bagiku untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku selama ini. Karena itu, walaupun ini akan sedikit menggelikan bagimu, kumohon bacalah sampai akhir._

 _Hal pertama yang ingin kusampaikan adalah permintaan maaf. Maafkan aku Mingyu. Maafkan jika selama ini aku selalu bersikap dingin, acuh, ketus, dan seakan tidak peduli tentang keadaanmu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberi perhatian lebih atau menunjukkan kasih sayang secara terbuka seperti orang lain._

 _Maafkan aku Mingyu. Maafkan aku yang egois dan tidak mau mengalah bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu kewalahan dengan sikapku yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Maafkan aku yang menyusahkanmu karena sifat keras kepalaku yang sering memaksakan keinginan, dan berakhir dengan kau yang harus membereskan akibat dari pilihanku yang aku ambil._

 _Maafkan aku Mingyu. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka, tidak romantis, tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti kekasih orang lain. Maafkan aku yang bahkan belum pernah memberikan sesuatu hal berarti selama kebersamaan kita yang hampir 3 tahun ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kalimat manis pun aku tidak mampu._

 _Selama ini aku berpikir dalam sebuah hubungan yang penting hanyalah masalah hati. Selama kedua pihak masih memiliki perasaan yang sama, selama kedua pihak masih ingin bertahan untuk menjaga hubungan yang ada, maka itu cukup. Bagiku hal itu lebih penting daripada ucapan cinta dan kata kata manis yang terlontar sebagai gombalan semata._

 _Namun sekarang aku menyadari bahwa pemahamanku salah. Cinta tidak dapat dirasakan jika hanya didengungkan dan dirasakan dalam hati, tanpa disampaikan dalam bentuk nyata dalam bentuk ucapan atau tindakan. Cinta bukanlah berbentuk barang di dalam etalase yang semua bisa melihat bentuknya hanya dari luar._

 _Cinta butuh pernyataan. Butuh pengakuan. Butuh pembuktian untuk dapat dirasakan oleh pihak lainnya._

 _Kemarahanmu kemarin menyadarkanku bahwa mungkin kau lelah. Kau lelah menungguku selama ini yang hanya diam tanpa ada usaha apa pun untuk hubungan ini. Kau lelah menghadapi aku yang selalu pasif dan seakan tidak peduli. Kau lelah memiliki kekasih yang bahkan tidak bisa menjadi tempatmu berbagi._

 _Tapi dibalik kemarahanmu itu aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat beruntung. Beruntung karena kau telah memilihku. Beruntung karena kau tetap bertahan bersamaku. Beruntung karena kau selalu berusaha mengerti segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandangku. Kemarahanmu mungkin karena kau kecewa melihat sikapku yang tak ubahnya seperti patung pahatan yang tidak bisa berekspresi atau menunjukkan emosi._

 _Karena itu kali ini ijinkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih Mingyu, telah memilihku yang begitu banyak kekurangan ini._

 _Dengan penampilanmu, kepribadianmu, kecerdasanmu, aku yakin diluar sana begitu banyak yang rela berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Kau pun bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik, lebih menawan, lebih cerdas, lebih kaya, dan lebih sempurna daripada aku. Tetapi dari begitu banyak pilihan yang kau miliki, kau justru memilih aku, aku Jeon Wonwoo yang kadang lebih terlihat seperti robot ini._

 _Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah begitu sabar menghadapiku selama ini. Terima kasih selalu berusaha mengerti sifat moody ku. Terima kasih atas semua pengorbanan, perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selama ini selalu kau berikan padaku tanpa menuntut balasan apapun._

 _Dan terakhir, ini mungkin hal yang paling ingin kau dengar dariku. Maafkan aku jika tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padamu selama ini. Maaf jika butuh hampir 3 tahun untukku hingga akhirnya bisa mengucapkan hal ini. Namun walau selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, kau harus tau._

 _ **Aku sangat mencintaimu K**_ _ **im Mingyu.**_

 _Sangat mencintaimu sampai aku takut memikirkan bagaimana jika suatu hari kau bosan, jika suatu hari kau lelah dan menghadapi aku yang seperti tembok ini. Bagaimana jika nanti kau menemukan sosok yang lebih baik, yang membuatmu lebih nyaman yang bisa membuatmu merasakan dicintai seutuhnya dan membuatmu meninggalkanku. Terkadang memikirkannnya saja membuatku cemas dan ingin menangis._

 _Mingyu-yah, Aku mungkin jauh dari sempurna. Aku mungkin belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik. Bahkan aku mungkin belum setara sahabat yang selalu ada saat kau sedang membutuhkan._

 _Tapi aku ingin belajar. Aku ingin belajar menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan tempat berbagi, disaat kau merasakan beban yang begitu berat. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, disaat kau membutuhkan tempat melepas penat. Aku ingin membuatku merasakan bagaimana indahnya dicintai, seperti yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku selama ini._

 _Karena itu, bertahanlah bersamaku dan bantu aku Mingyu. Kau mau kan, menungguku sedikit lagi agar aku bisa menjadi sosok kekasih seperti yang kau harapkan selama ini._

 _ **With love…**_

 _ **~Jeon Wonwoo~**_

 **Author P.O.V**

Tanpa disadari, bulir bening mengalir dari sudut mata Mingyu. Ia sungguh terharu dengan isi surat Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa begitu banyak hal yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo selama ini. Kekasihnya itu hanya tidak tahu bagaiimana cara menyampaikannya saja, karena sifat cueknya yang mungkin memang sudah bawaan lahir itu.

Mingyu merasa bersalah sempat meragukan perasaan Wonwoo hanya karena Wonwoo tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung selama ini. Kini seakan semua pertanyaan yang menjadi tanda tanya di dalam hatinya terjawab sudah. Mingyu masih tersenyum memandangi surat itu, dengan beberapa tetes air mata masih membasahi pipinya, ketika suara Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

" _Mingyu, kau sedang apa?"_ suara serak Wonwoo yang baru saja terbangun menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

Wonwoo sedang berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di ranjang sembil mengucek matanya lucu. Dilihatnya wajah polos bangun tidur Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, dan seketika Mingyu bangkit dari kursi dan menghambur memeluk Wonwoo erat dalam dekapannya.

Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti mengapa Mingyu tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini, menjadi bertanya-tanya.

" _Kau kenapa, Mingyu ya..?"_

Suasana hening, kemudian terdengar isakan kecil dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo panik.

" _Mi…Mingyu…Kau menangis..? Ada apa..?"_

Wonwoo dapat merasakan Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" _Terima kasih Hyung"_ Wonwoo terdiam, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menunjukkan surat yang masih ada dalam genggamannya kepada Wonwoo.

" _Kau… Kau sudah membaca suratku"_

" _Emm.. semuanya, sampai selesai.!"_ Mingyu kembali menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo pun membalas pelukan Mingyu, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Mingyu.

" _Maafkan Aku hyung..!" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Mingyu._

Seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Wonwoo, Mingyu menlanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Maafkan aku sempat meragukan perasaanmu, Hyung. Sungguh, aku bersikap begitu karena terlalu takut kalau ternyata kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama lalu pergi meninggalkanku."_

Dekapan Mingyu semakin erat, seakan takut Wonwoo akan pergi jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf, membuatmu menunggu selama ini hanya untuk mendengar 3 kata yang sebenarnya tidak sulit diucapkan, aku saja yang butuh waktu begitu lama mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengutarakannya secara langsung. Maafkan aku Mingyu"_

Mingyu kembali melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang pundak Wonwoo.

" _Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta kau mengucapkannya langung di hadapanku, Hyung?"_

Raut muka Wonwoo kembali serius. Tatapannya kepada Mingyu menjadi sulit diartikan. Keheningan kembali tercipta di kamar itu. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, terdengar Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan, kedua mata coklatnya kembali menatap Mingyu dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Mingyu..."**_

Mingyu terdiam, mungkin ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya barusan. Matanya tetap menatap tajam memandang Wonwoo

" _Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi Hyung, kumohon..!"_

"…."

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu. Sangat mencintaimu."**_

Mingyu tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Kesabarannya menunggu Wonwoo selama ini akhirnya terbayarkan. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangannya meraih tubuh Wonwoo, memeluknya erat, sambil menggoyangkan badan keduanya karena terlalu gembira.

Keduanya berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Menikmati rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang mengalir diantara keduanya. Sebelum Mingyu kembali melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Wonwoo lembut. Kedua matanya menatap bola mata Wonwoo dalam.

Mingyu semakin mendekatkan kepalanya hingga hidung keduanya bertemu. Wonwoo mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, ia pun menutup matanya perlahan, dan beberapa detik kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu. Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo lebih dekat. Tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk Wonwoo, memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibirnya, berusaha menyampaikan emosi yang dirasakannya melalui ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo yang awalnya hanya diam, membiarkan Mingyu yang memimpin pun mulai membalas lumatan Mingyu. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan ke leher Mingyu, menariknya lebih erat. Mingyu terus mengecap dan melumat bibir tipis Wonwoo, memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga kepala Wonwoo terdorong kebelakang.

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Wonwoo, ketika Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya lembut, membuat Wonwoo membuka bibirnya. Hal ini langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Mingyu dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

Ciuman keduanya semakin panas, dan berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo, mendorong Mingyu perlahan, menarik kepalanya, dan melepaskan tautan mereka karena kekurangan oksigen. Deru nafas keduanya yang terengah-engah dapat terdengar pada suasana kamar yang sunyi.

Mingyu menatap manik coklat Wonwoo tajam. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kedua tangannya mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu lembut, membuat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut yang diberikan Mingyu. Membuatnya benar-benar merasa dicintai saat ini.

Selama berpacaran, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan _French kiss_ seperti ini. Mingyu yang mengerti sifat Wonwoo, tidak pernah memaksakan kekasihnya itu dalam hal _skinship_. Namun kali ini, semuanya berjalan secara alami, begitu natural. Sehingga tidak menyisakan perasaan canggung diantara mereka.

Ketika keduanya terlarut dalam pandangan mata masing-masing, terdengar bunyi aneh, yang ternyata berasal dari perut Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

" _Sepertinya kekasihku ini lapar hummm"_ Mingyu bicara sambil melirik jam beker yang memang menunjukkan waktu hampir pukul 12 siang.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum simpul, dengan pipinya yang memerah karena malu. Terlalu banyak muntah dan hanya makan sedikit tadi pagi membuat Wonwoo merasa lapar. Mingyu bersyukur melihat kondisi kekasihnya sudah membaik. Obat yang diberikan tadi, sepertinya sudah bekerja dengan baik.

" _Baiklah, memang sudah saatnya makan siang. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu hyung"_ Mingyu bicara sambil bangkit dari kasur. Namun belum sempat melangkah, tangan Wonwoo menahan lengannya.

" _Kenapa Hyung ?"_

" _Aku ikut. Aku ingin melihatmu memasak…"_

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Wonwoo memasang wajah imutnya.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu"_ Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo, membantunya bangkit dari tempat tidurm dan menahan badannya sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Keduanya berjalan menuju arah dapur sambil tetap berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue…_

 _._

Annyeong Readers…^_^

Maafin ya kalo update nya telat banget. Aku lagi banyak kerjaan minggu ini, jadi molor ngerjainnya. Aku ga pernah bikin _Surat Cinta_ sebelumnya, jadi ga tau deh kalo itu isinya di atas rada aneh. Oh, ya FF ini mungkin bakal end setelah 1-2 chapter lagi, mohon dukungannya ya sampai selesai.

Aku udah bikin plot buat Fanfic selanjutnya. Mungkin masih ber-genre rom-com/fluff. Sebenernya aku pengen nyoba bikin genre angst, tapi karena jarang baca genre itu, jadi masih kurang referensi.

BTW aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, tolong dijawab yah:

Aku kepikiran buat ganti judul. Mau aku ganti _Wonwoo's Love Letter_ , menurut kalian gimana. Ganti atau biarin judul ini aja..?

Kalian lebih nyaman baca fanfic dif fn atau di wattpad ?

Fanfic genre = angst atau fluff ..?

Buat yang udah fav, follow dan review ff gaje ini, makasih banyak. Kalo ada saran atau request silahkan disampaikan.

Last, Read and Reviews yah.

Happy reading ….^_^


End file.
